


Merry Christmas.

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Happy Holidays to all our favorite authors!!!!





	Merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/gifts), [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/gifts), [Heavenli24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/gifts), [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/gifts), [AliLamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliLamba/gifts), [kmd0107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmd0107/gifts), [AdorkableAuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/gifts), [CMackenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMackenzie/gifts), [AbsolutelyIris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyIris/gifts), [marshmallowtasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowtasha/gifts), [disdainfullady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disdainfullady/gifts), [lisawolfe80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisawolfe80/gifts), [Bondopoulos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondopoulos/gifts), [Emtifah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emtifah/gifts), [scandalpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalpants/gifts), [DestinyFreeReally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/gifts), [msmaj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmaj/gifts), [DRiver2U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRiver2U/gifts), [irislim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irislim/gifts), [Marshmallowmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallowmore/gifts), [JaclynKL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynKL/gifts), [SilverLining2k6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLining2k6/gifts), [nevertothethird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertothethird/gifts), [BrianJustin4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/gifts), [brittany4824](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittany4824/gifts), [HoneyBee123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBee123/gifts), [maipigen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maipigen/gifts), [Kimikochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimikochan/gifts), [Ghostcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostcat/gifts), [steenbeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steenbeans/gifts), [inmyfashion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfashion/gifts), [Jeanie205](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanie205/gifts).



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/38539339064/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
